This invention relates to a process for the alkylation of isoparaffins with two or more different olefins with a liquid acid alkylation catalyst. In accordance with another aspect, this invention relates to a process for the HF alkylation with isoparaffin with different olefins and the recovery of substantially HF-free isoparaffins which can be compressed and utilized as an indirect heat exchange medium with various pieces of separation equipment separating the alkylation effluent. In accordance with a further aspect, this invention relates to a process for simultaneously and separately HF alkylating isobutane with propylene and isobutane with butylene, HF stripping each reaction effluent and then fractionating and recovery of isobutane vapors which are free of HF and which are compressed and used for indirect heat exchange with the HF strippers and fractionation zones. In accordance with a further aspect, this invention relates to the process for separating the reaction effluents formed from isobutane, olefins and hydrofluoric acid catalysts wherein a product stream, free of HF, is recovered and utilized as a heat exchange medium for heating the process equipment thereby minimizing energy requirements for the fractionation and separation equipment.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved process for simultaneously alkylating one or more isoparaffins with at least two different olefins.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved process for simultaneously and separately alkylating an isoparaffin with two or more olefins and the recovery of the product therefrom.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved process which effects improved heat exchange advantages over other systems in the recovery of HF alkylation reaction effluents.
Other objects and aspects as well as the several advantages of the invention will become apparent upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure, the drawing and the appended claims.